


Sparky to Alpha Wolf

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Drabble, Established Relationship, Goats, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words update, goat and office.





	Sparky to Alpha Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173067818749/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“Alpha Wolf, this is Sparky checking in with an update. Over.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he brought the walkie-talkie up to his face. “Cute, Stiles. Did you get the files?”

“Affirmative.” Derek rolled his eyes again and huffed. “We may have a slight problem, though. Nothing bad! Just, uh, meet me at the office?” 

Derek groaned, then pulled out into traffic and made his way downtown. As he neared their office, he could hear Stiles’ skittering heart.

He opened the door, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why is there a goat in our office?”

“Yeeeeah, about that…”


End file.
